The use of cards of the Micro SD type has had a growing success in recent years. These cards are of particular advantage in mobile applications and are used for example as memory cards in mobile telephones. These cards are generally manufactured based on a molding technique and consequently require specific fabrication equipment.
The Applicant has observed, however, that the conventional manufacturing techniques for this type of card are not satisfactory. In particular, the fabrication equipment generally used has production rates that are too low and is not always able to carry out all the necessary technological steps. Thus, this equipment is often not able to customize cards, for example by printing decorative designs on their surfaces, or even by electrically configuring the cards once manufactured.